


Под ноль

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Casual Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Painplay, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scars, Sex, Time Skips, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Wingfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: У Люцифера довольно странные отношения со своими крыльями.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Other(s), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Под ноль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). Log in to view. 



> **Спецквест:** божественное  
> У ангелов две проблемы — они бесполые и с крыльями. Люцифер успешно решил обе. Успешно же?

Первый раз без крыльев он трахался с Мейз. Всего через пару часов после того, как остался без них, болезненно-чувствительная кожа едва успела нарасти. Мейз поначалу его спины как чумы избегала… хотя нет, это неправильное выражение, потому что вообще-то Мейз всякой заразой упивается.

И всё же — она избегала касаться его спины, а Мейз никогда ни от чего не бегала. Даже захлёбываясь удовольствием, Мейз слишком хорошо помнила, что именно он заставил её с ним сделать, так что ему пришлось хорошенько постараться, чтобы она потеряла осторожность. Он вылизывал и покусывал её упругий живот, пока наконец не нашёл местечко, за игривый укус в которое она шлёпнула его по плечам.

Он хотел бы сказать: “Вот, уже лучше!” — но для этого пришлось бы прервать такое эффективное воздействие. Так что он смолчал и продолжил, приглашающе выгибая спину, и спустя несколько минут Мейз окончательно потеряла контроль и таки впилась ему ногтями в лопатки.

Конечно, было больно — хотя боль была щедро разбавлена удовольствием, получаемым немного другими частями тела. Вместе с болью вспыхнули радость и гордость: оттого, что пути назад нет, оттого, что он сам это выбрал. Но сразу следом его накрыло другим чувством, и он до конца своих дней не признается в том, что имя этому чувству — сожаление.

Однако несмотря на все эти захлестнувшие чувства и эмоции, Люцифер всё же заставил Мейз кричать в оргазме, потому что как дьявол — ну, или как ангел, — был асом многозадачности.

А потом она перевернула его, и они слетели с кровати на пол — и как бы она после ни отнекивалась, он так до конца и не поверил, что это произошло случайно. И наслаждаясь смешанными ощущениями от скребущего нежную обнажённую кожу пола, Люцифер позволил Мейз воплотить угрозу свести с ума его божественный разум.

𐐪₍ᐢ. ̫ .ᐢ₎𐑂↝

На исходе недели спина прекратила кровоточить, и Люцифер вернулся к своим играм со смертными. Те, что составляли ему компанию в постели, по большей части старались шрамов не касаться, но парочка из тех, что посмелее, были вполне не против исследовать и их. И конечно, встречались такие, кто хотел об этих “ужасных ранах” позаботиться, и эта игра тоже была весьма увлекательна.

Спустя месяц чувствительность уменьшилась, и Люцифер, если честно, начал даже забывать, что там есть какие-то шрамы. Они не болели, ну, по большей части. Да и партнёры почти не замечали их, хотя причины тому, конечно, были. Не то чтобы Люцифер шрамов стеснялся, но то свет был выключен, то поза не та, то рубашку не снял… и на шрамы совсем перестали обращать внимание.

В следующий раз Люцифер целенаправленно вспомнил о своих шрамах, когда на входе в «Люкс» заслышал спор. Он как раз перекинул ключи парковщику, когда из переулка донеслось шипение: “Ох, да нет же!” женским голосом. И поскольку Люцифер очень гордился тем, что «Люкс» — место, безопасное для каждого, он просто не мог позволить кому-либо нарушить это правило.

В переулок он шагнул, готовый ко всему, но с удивлением обнаружил там лишь компанию из четырёх девушек, одна из которых ухватила другую за запястье. В двоих из этой компании он признал завсегдатаев клуба.

— Что-то не так? — уточнил Люцифер.

Та, что держала другую, при виде него улыбнулась.

— О, господин Морнингстар! — проворковала она.

— Привет, красотки. Так в чём же вопрос?

— Глория отказывается снимать плащ, — пояснила вторая знакомица. — Мы пытались донести до неё, насколько внутри жарко, но она не захотела оставлять плащ в машине.

— И в гардеробе на входе тоже отказывается оставить, — добавила первая.

Едва задействовав способности, Люцифер бегло считал по лицам честность и намерения всех четверых. “Глория”, конечно, единственная из них была в плаще, хотя длина юбки под ним была весьма смелой. Остальные трое, тоже одетые как типичные посетительницы «Люкса», похоже, и впрямь не собирались её обижать.

— Что ж, вот что я предлагаю… — начал Люцифер, скользнув ближе к ним. — Почему бы таким замечательным девушкам не пойти вместе со мной? И если Глории… Я верно расслышал? — он мельком коснулся губами тыльной стороны её ладони и взял под руку, — Если Глории в процессе сделается жарковато, я найду кого-нибудь, кто позаботится о её плаще. Хорошо?

Все четверо — включая, к вящему удовольствию Люцифера, и Глорию, — сделали глубокий вдох и захихикали. Похоже, Глория здесь по собственной воле и совсем не против потусить. Что ж, он постарается, чтобы она расслабилась, и тогда уже поглядит, можно ли решить эту головоломку с плащом. Он всегда любил головоломки.

Пара коктейлей — и вот уже остальных троих выманили из уголка Люцифера на танцпол и Люцифер с Глорией остались наедине. Ей явно уже стало жарко, и она уже несколько раз теребила рукава, но плащ так и остался на ней. Но ещё Люцифер заметил, как она то и дело бессознательно потирает левой рукой правое плечо, будто проверяя, что рукав всё ещё скрывает его.

Люцифер заподозрил, что этому есть как минимум одно объяснение, и решил, что теория требует проверки.

— Что скажешь, моя радость, если я предложу перебраться в более интимную обстановку? — прошептал он ей на ухо.

Глория, хихикнув, согласилась, и они незамедлительно направились в сторону лифта.

После того как они немного пообжимались на диване в пентхаусе, Люцифер решил, что пора, и провёл по её руке от плеча вниз, прощупывая, что же у неё там под плащом. И хотя Глория почти тут же отпрянула, очнувшись от вызванного дьявольски хорошими поцелуями дурмана, этого хватило, чтобы обнаружить «там под плащом» неровные полосы, в полной мере подтверждающие теорию.

— Пожалуйста…

Люцифер тут же сдал назад, но прежде чем она успела бы сбежать, обхватил её ладонь своей.

— Прости меня, милая, я совсем не хотел тебя расстроить.

— Нич-чего, — чуть запнувшись, ответила она. — Я просто…

— Просто не хочешь открывать руку, — закончил за неё Люцифер. Её глаза широко распахнулись, и он выпустил её ладонь. Потянулся к запонкам. Рубашку они на нём успели расстегнуть до этого, но запонки бы слишком отвлекали. — Предлагаю сделку: я покажу тебе свои, а ты потом покажешь свои.

Глория явно растерялась, особенно когда Люцифер вскочил с дивана. Снова ласково взяв её за руку, он потянул её к себе, чтобы она тоже встала. А потом позволил рубашке соскользнуть на локти и развернулся, демонстрируя шрамы в том месте, где прежде были крылья.

Глория беззвучно ахнула, и Люцифер обернулся к ней через плечо. У неё буквально на лице было написано, что он угадал.

— Это мои, — намекнул он.

— Ты… Ты… Я никогда не… — запинаясь, начала она. Одна рука была чуть приподнята, будто Глория хотела дотронуться до него, но вовремя себя одёрнула.

— Я их особо и не скрываю, — признался он. — Однако и без рубашки по улице расхаживаю далеко не всегда. Можешь потрогать, если хочется, это не больно, — предложил он, кивнув.

Глория уставилась на собственную приподнятую руку так, будто та вдруг зажила своей жизнью.

— Господи, я тоже одна из этих, — пробормотала она. Люцифер приподнял бровь, и она пояснила: — Ненавижу, когда люди пялятся… или трогают… или спрашивают, как… или…

— Смотрят на тебя как на урода? — мягко подсказал Люцифер.

Глория со слезами кивнула. Люцифер окончательно скинул рубашку, развернулся к Глории и приподнял её лицо за подбородок.

— Ну-ну, ничего подобного, милая. Мы просто хорошо проводим время. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты знала, что ты не единственная тут такая. На случай, если тебе вдруг захочется, ну, дать коже подышать.

— Я… — Глория всхлипнула и поспешно стряхнула с себя плащ прямо на пол.

Вместо того, чтобы уставиться на руку, Люцифер смотрел прямо в глаза, пока Глория не начала ёрзать.

— Можно? — тихо спросил он.

— О, — она вспыхнула, — да, конечно.

Чуть повернувшись, она протянула ему руку, и только тогда он наконец посмотрел.

Значительную часть руки покрывал целый лабиринт из красных и белых шрамов, вызывающе-кричащих на фоне коричневой кожи. Легко узнаваемые последствия ожогов. Не от адского пламени, конечно, но сходство прослеживалось.

— Мой бывший, — проронила она короткое объяснение, и Люцифер подумал, что Мэйз предстоит вести небольшое расследование и нести возмездие.

— Мой отец, — поделился он в свою очередь. Да, решение отрезать крылья принадлежало ему самому, исполнила это Мэйз, но именно отец был причиной тому, что это стало необходимо, причиной появления этих шрамов. Не так уж Люцифер и солгал.

Она снова охнула, но Люцифер знал наверняка, что этот звук знаменует понимание, а не жалость.

— Обычно я ношу что-нибудь с достаточно длинными рукавами, — начала объяснять Глория, — но за обедом кто-то толкнул официанта, и я оказалась по уши в спагетти. И единственным вариантом было одолжить верх у Банни, и…

— И остаться без рукавов, — закончил Люцифер, касаясь рюш по краю розовой майки, на добрую пару дюймов выше шрамов.

— Угу. — Глория вздохнула. — Девчонки, конечно, в курсе, что случилось, но вряд ли представляют, насколько уродливо это до сих пор выглядит. Им кажется, я зря смущаюсь…

— Они не понимают, — мягко перебил её лепет Люцифер. — Насколько мне известно, люди никогда не понимают, не испытав на себе.

Глория с несчастным видом кивнула.

— Особенно в местах вроде «Люкса», где всё решает внешность. О, то есть… Я не…

— Ничуть не в обиде, дорогая, — успокоил её Люцифер и нежно чмокнул в лоб. — Ты права, большую часть клиентов можно отнести к людям красивым, но поверхностным. Но заверяю тебя, похожие на нас здесь тоже бывают, и скажу тебе по секрету: двое из тех, что стоят за стойкой, тоже относятся к нашему развесёлому кружку по интересам.

Не то чтобы Мэйз часто обнажала своё покрытое шрамами личико, но вот Джереми на своей «деревяшке» расхаживал довольно уверенно.

Это, похоже, окончательно успокоило Глорию; Люцифер буквально видел, как сходит на нет напряжение.

— Итак, настало время, когда дама выбирает, как провести вечер. Чем бы ты хотела заняться, дорогая?

Сексом они занимались медленно и нежно, и каждый раз, когда её пальчики касались его шрамов, он ласково целовал те, что покрывали её руку.

Наутро Люцифер набрал знакомому пластическому хирургу, с которого причиталась услуга. К полудню Мэйз доставила адрес. А вечером Люцифер обзавёлся новым партнёром, с которым стало совсем не до шрамов.

𐐪₍ᐢ. ̫ .ᐢ₎𐑂↝

Когда Люцифер решил устроить небольшое представление для детектива, о шрамах он даже не подумал — только о том, как бы побыстрее добиться желаемого. Её непостижимая устойчивость против его чар занимала все его мысли. Но это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока он, развернувшись, не услышал резкий вдох и не понял, что сильно просчитался. И всё же попытался обратить всё в шутку.

— Что, против этого не найдётся никаких аргументов? — спросил он самодовольно.

Однако по выражению её лица было ясно, что так просто она не сдастся.

— Что случилось с?.. — озабоченно спросила она. — Господи, это?..

В надежде, что его прекрасная грудь вскоре отвлечёт её внимание, Люцифер прибегнул к своей обычной “не такой уж и лжи”.

— А, ну да, полагаю, это он виноват.

— Кто “он”?

— Мой отец.

— Это с тобой сделал папа? — Ну вот, пожалуйста, снова эта жалость, свойственная тем, кто возбудился недостаточно, чтобы не обращать внимания на спину. И Люцифер вдруг осознал — впервые за всё время, — что от неё жалости не примет. Так что пошёл на безумие и выложил остальную часть истории.

— Что? Нет, нет. Я просто отрезал крылья.

— Что?

— Ну, не сам, Мэйз отрезала. Потому что я велел.

Увы, вместо того, чтобы нафырчать на него за высказывание о том, что у него на спине якобы были крылья, детектив всё так же озабоченно эту самую спину разглядывала.

Она аккуратно его развернула, и Люцифер ей даже это позволил.

— М-м-м… Нет, честно. Что прои-?..

Но стоило её пальцам подобраться ближе к лопаткам, Люцифера будто пронзило электрическим разрядом. Не как от статического электричества, и даже не тем, какой бывает, если сунуть излишне шаловливые пальцы в розетку, нет. Натуральным таким болезненным высоковольтным разрядом.

Не успев даже сообразить, что творит, Люцифер резко развернулся и перехватил её руки, едва коснувшиеся его кожи.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — вырвалось будто само по себе.

И, если память Люцифера не подводила, прозвучало куда болезненней, чем всё, что он вообще когда-либо говорил, так что ему пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. Произошедшее совершенно сбило его с толку — шрамы уже долго не болели: всего несколько дней, и потом все эти годы люди запросто к ним прикасались. Сейчас-то почему?

— Ладно, — прошептала она.

Люцифер предпринял тактическое отступление — пока не разберётся с этой загадкой.

— Мне стоит одеться. Иначе мы пропустим вечеринку, — сказал он, выпуская запястья детектива. И понадеялся, что его отступление за одеждой не выглядит побегом.

Возможно, всё это связано с тем клубком насчёт смертности; надо будет, чтобы Мэйз проверила.

𐐪₍ᐢ. ̫ .ᐢ₎𐑂↝

Вот уж кому-кому, а Люциферу следовало знать, что всё не так просто. Особенно учитывая, что даже после того, как он избавился от крыльев, связь с ними всё равно ощущалась — будто натянутая нить. Впрочем, толстой свинцовой обшивки потайного отделения контейнера и расстояния до доков вполне хватало, чтобы это ощущение приглушить. Но будь крылья всё ещё там, Люцифер бы наверняка чувствовал их, пока ходил там по пятам за детективом, однако их там не было, и он не сразу осознал, насколько это место значимо.

На аукционе его настолько оглушило присутствие Аменадиила, что о подделке Люцифер узнал, лишь коснувшись крыльев.

И всё же он вернул их себе.

Стоило бы предугадать, что сожжение крыльев будет ощущаться как самосожжение.

На лице боль не отразилась — у него был опыт длиной в целую вечность, и он не собирался доставлять такое удовольствие Аменадиилу или Отцу. А потом он прибег к вечной как жизнь уловке — попросту ввязался в драку, чтобы боль от кулаков Аменадиила хоть немного заглушила душераздирающую агонию от полыхающих крыльев.

𐐪₍ᐢ. ̫ .ᐢ₎𐑂↝

А потом они снова появились, и это было подобно внезапному исчезновению давно ставшей привычной боли. Он отрезал их всего пять лет назад, и всего два как сжёг, и всё же он забыл, насколько это прекрасно, когда они есть.

А в следующий миг он осознал, что их наличие — лишь очередная манипуляция, и внутри него всё упало. И будто искажённое отражение той ночи, когда Мэйз отрезала их, теперь, стоя посреди пустыни, он ощущал физическое блаженство от их присутствия — но всё, что представляло его личность, болело. К сожалению, обратный расклад его устроил бы куда больше.

Он просто дождаться не мог, когда вернётся в Эл-Эй, и Мэйз снова отрежет их.

𐐪₍ᐢ. ̫ .ᐢ₎𐑂↝

Отрезая крылья в последний (на данный момент) раз, он сыпал шуточками типа “под ноль” и “срочная замена масла и тюнинг плеч”. И когда демонический клинок взрезал сустав и снова всплыла та самая смесь боли и наслаждения, уже однажды испытанная им, Люцифер задвинул её подальше. Теперь он видел, что всё это — даже эти чувства, — не более чем игры, очередное подтверждение того, что свобода воли, которой наслаждаются люди, навсегда для него недоступна. 


End file.
